narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2/Archive 5
Hi, I have a question. Is Tobi or Madara in the game? It seems they haven't been confirmed yet. I have one other question. It has been said that there are 42 characters and 39 are confirmed. Who who are the other 3? I just want Tobi or madara. And i want Hanzo as a playable character. Its alright. I don't believe that Tobi or Madara will be in the game. I edited your post to make it a bit more clear. Sorry we can't make them put the characters in the game. Don't be disappointing if these character do not show up. Tobi is in the game it was confirmed today along with minato and he has the silly walk and moves as ever --Davidchola (talk) 13:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola Challenging I challenge everyone who's interested in a nuns2 battle royale. PS ID: Davidchola.--Davidchola (talk) 18:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola 3 spots left? Well if there is three spots one has to be tobi....and i dont know who they can put in there as the last three people. Who do you think will be the last three? ummm this is unlikely but what about Kurenai?? although she was pretty much pregnant and useless for partII.... then there's always Shizune... but ehh, guess we gotta wait till either new info comes out or even till the game itself comes out....uhh yeah, but this isnt a forum so let me stop here.... =/ (talk) 04:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I really dont think Kurenai will be in the game. She might but i highly doubt it. And Shizune wont be. Why would they waste a spot for Shizune....And I think they should put Obito and Young Kakashi in it. Does anybody else have any opinions on who the last three people are? --Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 22:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa ok cyber connect 2 said that akatski sasuke and sagemode naruto are gonna be different people from the regular ones.so that means 1 more person which i thinnk will be tobi (talk) 01:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont think they will put Tobi in the game. He not that important anyway. Maybe Madara but Tobi no. But idc who it is i just want to play it already.--Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 02:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa I have a werid feeling it could be sasukes team hawk version if hes a seperate character though then again I looked at the ultimate ninja storm 1 selection screen so it could be similar to choosing a different version of a character like that though I'm still holding out for tobi/madara to be the last character --sstg Tobi must be in one of the spots, bcz sasuke fights deidara and tobi so if they include that battle tobi is the support for deidara, the other two i dont know but remember, i think the six pains are in different spots. --Davidchola (talk) 09:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion Anko Shizune & Iruka. I see someone posted something negative about Shizune ,but she is the second strongest female behind the Hokage. This is according to the data book. (her and Kurenai are tied ,but shes with child so she cant fight.) --TwinDragon multiple jutsu As I watched the video I noticed that Sasuke had a multitude of jutsu. On one of the screens I saw what looked to be Great Fireball jutsu, chidori, and Chidori Sharp Spear. And I'm sure this was all on one screen. --Otacon1514 (talk) 08:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) How would they make multiple Jutsu? Idk how they would do that in this game? mmmmmm i think. they are going to put TOBI/MADARA, HANZO (HE APPEAR O THE STORY OF JIRAYA AND NAGATO AND MAYBE KURENAI. I JUST THINK. Well I think you can do 2 kinds of jutsu depending on the character like in the demo naruto can do normal and great ball rasengan if you hold the jutsu button long enough - SSTG They are soooo NOT gonna put Hanzo! He has a teeny-tiny pea sized role!Naruto9767 (talk) 11:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke does fireball chidori is the animation for the ougi and the ougi is chidori sharp spear-- (talk) 12:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola NSUNS2 Demo The demo for XBOX LIVE in America just came out. For free. It is the Naruto & Sakura v.s. Kakashi NOT the 18 character demo. I wish that that was the one to so I hope you guys aren't mad. --Otacon1514 (talk) 05:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Konohamaru Don't you think Konohamaru will be in it, I mean, he did play kind of a role against Pain? --UchihaGlenn (talk) 15:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry if this feels like I'm targeting you specifically - I don't mean any offense - but we seem to have an odd proliferation of people who don't understand that this talk page is not a forum for speculation about who is or isn't going to be in the game. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 15:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) New Scans When are they ever gonna come with new scans confimring characters actually killerbees full 8 tailed mode was only seen in a boss battle (you can tell because of the picture left of killerbees health it shows his whole upper body and not just his head which is the same as for all other boss battle we've seen so far) so i think it shouldnt be listed as playable (talk) 12:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No it can its listed so let it stay or we are gonna block you :Claiming to be others and issuing threats like that is a nice way to be blocked. I fixed your sig for you. Omnibender - Talk - 19:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) That's Guy for you PS3 Vs Xbox 360 Just wanna see what system people will be gettin this game for. Iam gettin it for 360. And i wanna know who everybody's favorite character is in the Naruto series. Mine is Uchiha Sasuke :)--Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 06:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa I'm gonna get the XBOX 360 version rather than the PS3. I own the original Storm for PS3 and I really enjoyed it. But there are to reasons why I want the XBOX one. 1)The graphics look a bit smoother than the PS3. I've seen comparisons and I have to say," GO XBOX!" 2)Online play. I've been waiting for a Naruto game with online. I know that TBB had it but the fighting was so dull. Plus I have XBOX LIVE rather than PSN. P.S. My favorite character is Sasuke as well. Itachi 2nd --Otacon1514 (talk) 20:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke. I hope he actually uses more Katon than just Amatersasu... Oh, and for 360 Fangzntalonz (talk) 20:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you. Sasuke is the best. And my second is either Itachi or Gaara. But my favorite girl Ninja is Tsunade. 360 FTW!!!!--Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 20:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa 360, my favorite character is Pain -JacWolf I've pre ordered the collectres edtion at amazon.de and I ve pre ordered the regular versions of the game at gamestop and I've pre ordered both versions for both systems and my faviroite character is alomst every kumogakure otogakure and konohgakure and I like all akatsuki members to be honest I like every character but I really like killer bee zetsu konohamru all 7 pain paths (plus I wish there was a pain and orchimaru path called the paimaru path) a the raikage danzo sasuke jugo karin sugiestu magestu and tobi minato sage mode jirayia and sage mode naruto and the eight tailed ox and madara (just the old version ) all hokage and hokage naruto 'ushina uzumaki and my final faviroite characters isssss dun dun dun dahhhhaaahhhhhhhhh rock lee cause he is just like bruce lee bruce lee is my idol and I fight just like him rock lee and might guy are like bruce lee and green beast naruto they are freaking sweet but BRUCE LEE is better than every naruto character I like naruto and all but it can't beat bruce lee even thou he is dead he is still the best (talk) 21:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC)BRUCE LEE FAN (talk) 21:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I challenge anybody to Storm 2!!!! I will beat anybody!!!!--Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 02:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa :alright, Hayabusa, your on. I just gotta actually get the game.. Message me your LIVE name Fangzntalonz (talk) 22:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You message me your Live name. lol its on! Hi im gonna get the PS3 version cuz the game graphics are much more detailed every line the XBOX one its dimmed and the ps3 has alot of good games with good graphics and its much more powerful. My favorite characters are Orochimaru, sasori, suigetsu, animal pain and kabutomaru.--Davidchola (talk) 11:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola Tobi Will Be Confirmed There Has been a rumor that tobi will be confirmed on friday bye the maker of naruto and instead of 43 characters and 40 characters there will be 45 this was confirmed at a site I will post the link but I just will need a little more time!!!!. POST THE LINK Dude the scan will be tommrow wait ok took on youtube and search up nsuns2 new screens and look for one that was made. Yesterday the guy said that there was gonna be a scan tommrow with tobi and minato ok so wait random guy you sob (talk) 02:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC)BRUCE LEE FAN (talk) 02:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys I have a question Does anybody know what lenguages will have the game.. I speak spanish it will be in the american version english and in the european version spanish italian french english and german--Davidchola (talk) 22:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola is the link up now So you're saying that the American and European version will have the Spanish language even if you buy in the united states.. i'm asking this because i'm from mexico im portuguese and i buy the game in portugal but my store is european the usa version might be only in english but in mexico you should get the europe version with spanish included there are a lot of europe stores that export games to america and naruto should come out i europe first maybe there is only one version i dont know if you get the spanish but you can order from europe. heres the store site where i buy but i buy in the portuguese one this is the spanish one http://www.game.es/ficha/ficha.aspx?SKU=069687 Wrong Link Sorry wrong link here is the real one http://i51.tinypic.com/2prbd5l.jpg and to let you in on a little secret we are getting only Goffy Tobi or should I say we are getting tobi not madara Tobi was recently confirmed in a scan located at Saiyain Island. You can follow this link: http://images.saiyanisland.com/showphoto.php?photo=6971,to view this scan including previews of Minato. Tobi is a waste of a spot. He sucks so much i think. It should have been Madara but noooo we get Tobi :/ Does anybody think Tobi should not be in this game?--Sasuke Hayabusa (talk) 07:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Sasuke Hayabusa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJcRFdsacXc Nuns2 tournament Hi guy's I have information for anyone who thinks they have what it takes to win? As you all know I have my very own website http://storm-360.webs.com and a clan the "Hidden storm ninja's" and we're already entered into a tournament. Which needs more worthy players not just people can play but can "play" So if you plan on getting this game for the 360 come join, lets see if you have what is takes and can win. Si and New nsuns2 info Its me Flownamanil from Sayian Island Someone Banded me from sayian island and I can't go back but I need someone from sayian island to talk to like gregb ism token or soulxnaruto BTW has there been any new info from nsuns2 cause I heard there will not be any new info until the Tokyo Game Show. Just got new info http://m.youtube.com/watch?gl=US&client=mv-google&hl=en&v=3a1vDzgzKtE&fulldescription=1 new pics where is the proof? in the character list, you have sasori with his true form and with the kazekage... have you seen an image of sasori with the kazekage?? because i haven't seen it... :S http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqDoZ67ElF8--Davidchola (talk) 19:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola Re:Where is the proof I Believe that it was in some scans and in Trailers and pics just look on Sayian Island or Some other site that give you info on Sasori and his playable forms.BTW proof I'm Flownamanil I want Zetsu Playable in the Game and I was on Sayian Island and I also know Legite Aka Token and GregB and Ism and HellfireConfims and SoulXnaruto Peace My Fellow Fans of Naruto BUT I'm Back To Kill YOu Robert Freeman!!!! (talk) 23:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC)Flownamanil (talk) 23:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) six tailed naruto comfirmid six tailed will be in the game might be sage mode narutos awakening link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge75gMi2MaM (Willh65 (talk) 04:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) Different characters or not? people on a lot of forums discussing if Sage Naruto and Aka Sasuke will be separate characters or not, well i think most likely not. -My reason is simple: there is no need to do that First of all if you played UNS1 on PS3 you already know that awakening are not character but costume specified, so if a character has 2-3 costumes that means he/she can have 2-3 different awakenings. For example in storm i Pajama Naruto started sleeping when you activated awakening and the normal orange costumed one activated the demon fox's cloak. The same is with Sasuke, while you are using his normal clothes his awakening was cursed seal 2, but if you played with him in the black chuunin exam outfit he just used his sharingan exactly like Kakashi. Also it is implied we will be able to chose between different ultimate jutsus(and if i am correct one of the gamescom gameplay videos even shown the menu for it with 3 slots: Kyuubi rasengan and 2 ???? slots) which also means the ultimates will not be locked to a single costume. The other thing is if you check this out(Sasuke on the official character introduction page): http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/naruto_storm2/character/character05.html Here you can see him in Akatsuki clothes but on the little screen (click on him and then on the bottom right) he can be seen in all 3 of his costumes (Normal/Grey sleeveless one/Akatsuki) here is my opinion how it will work: --NARUTO-- Normal costume --> 4 tailed Kyuubi mode(confirmed) / Sage Mode(costume) --> 6 tailed Kyuubi mode --SASUKE-- Normal clothes --> Cursed seal lvl2(confirmed) / Grey clothes(vs Itachi) --> Sharingan / Akatsuki clothes --> Mangekyou(confirmed ,it is even on the box art) --Well i can still be wrong but i don't think they will make 2 separate characters if there is no need to it. Naruto one tailed is naruto one tailed be in the game? sorry im not good in english, but please answer, i want to know no hes not only four and six tailed naruto--Davidchola (talk) 19:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Davidchola RE:six tailed naruto confirmed Sorry guys but I have to tell you something,a lot of you people where talking about the six tailed naruto being confirmed I want him in to but it didn't say that he was a playable character,it said he will be seen in a cutscene and they said Saski is working on it but I wish he is playable but I think that we should at least wait till the game is released so I think he should be removed sorry if I'm upseting you guys I'm just tring to say one guy put nine tailed naruto but he was mistaken with kizuna drive I'm just saying homies we got to keep the flow up to become the flowmotion up we want to be the flowing shinobi son PEACE!!! (talk) 02:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Flownamanil (talk) 02:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke Vs Kiba The new video on youtube from our famous video poster PS360HD2 and he has a new video that contains people from Konoha 11 but the people who are fighting in this gameplay are,The Survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Sasuke Uchiha VS The Fang Over Fang Master Kiba Here is the Link http://m.youtube.com/watch?gl=CA&client=mv-google&hl=en&v=mGvkAmO1GUQ The the flow of this Gameplay flow threw your brain with the Flowing Justu Peace (talk) 00:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Flownamanil (talk) 00:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) THAT VIDEO HAS 1 MONTH OK THEY JUST SAW THE VIDEO AND PUBLISHED AGAIN!!!!!!!! OHH sorry I didn't know it was accident man it said 2 hours ago sorry alright man can every one on NarutoPedia Forgive me or Something (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Flownamanil (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry for last time I got the wrong link here is a new link http://www.saiyanisland.com/2010/09/three-new-ultimate-ninja-storm-2-videos/ its shows The Wind Style Kunoichi Temari and the Hyuga Clan Byuakugan Kunoichi Master Hinata Hyuga,and the the Sage Mode Legendary Uzumaki Clan Member Naruto Uzumaki.If you want some flow ,then you got to go hit me up,MISTA FLOWNAMANIL. (talk) 01:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Flownamanil (talk) 01:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) TGS The tokyo game show is starting and we got some video footage for nsuns2 and dbzrb2 and the gameplay is awesome,altough it was in japan two french reporters were able to make it to the tgs and here is the gameplay http://www.saiyanisland.com/2010/09/ultimate-ninja-storm-2-and-raging-blast-2-at-tgs/ peace fellow naruto flooowwwssss!!!!! (talk) 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Flownamanil (talk) 02:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Play Station Move Will it be Playstation move capable? TwinRisingDragons (talk) 17:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC)